Maizawa Drabbles
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Maizawa mini drabbles/prompts. Been getting a lot on Tumblr, so i'm making a separate story for them. I will keep writing Days We Spent Together for longer mini stories revolving around young Aizawa and Mic. This is free game. Feel free to send me some mini prompts/drabble requests!
1. oh no he's hot

**A/N: Starting off this new thing with the prompt request "Oh No He's Hot!" This was funny for me to write.**

Hizashi stared at the raven haired boy the just came into the room. He remembered seeing him during the entrance exam, but it was more from a distance than up close. Now, watching him sit down at the seat next to him, he silently took in the boy's appearance from his peripheral.  
Looking at him his hair was slightly disheveled, and he had slightly bloodshot eyes. Overall he just had a "i-dont-give-a-fuck" look.  
Noticing Hizashi staring at him, the raven looked over,

"Can I help you?" his voice was low, but had a smooth yet tired tone.

Hizashi felt himself blush as he looked the raven straight in his dark eyes.

"OH NO HE'S HOT!" he silently screamed to himself.


	2. Date?

**A/N: This one was sent in by MoonyKirkLand on my tumblr. Basically the prompt was that Aizawa and Mic go out somplace as friends, but people keep thinking it's a date when it's not.**

It was the weekend. For Aizawa that usually meant sleeping in all day, but today Hizashi dragged him to lunch.  
 _"Why do I have to come with you?"_  
 _"Because i hate eating by myself that's why!"_

Not that Aizawa didn't mind spending his time with Hizashi, he just wished his friend had a little more consideration for the fact that he was 100% tired 110% of the time.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat together away from most of the crowd of people. Aizawa didn't care for most of the stares he would get when he would be by himself with Hizashi, but Hizashi was more prone to being affected by rumors than Aizawa.

As they were eating, Hizashi couldn't help but keep overhearing the whispering conversations other people were having with each other. Truth be told, even though he did hate eating by himself at restaurants and such, it was more awkward when he was with Aizawa. Not that he didn't hate eating with him, it's just he would rather it just be the two of them alone. Now that he thought about it, why did he decide to go out to a restaurant? Probably because he didn't think they would be busy at all.

"You know your food is getting cold right?"  
"?! Oh yeah."  
"…..Don't listen in to what people are saying, and don't worry. First, it's rude, and second it's none of their business. We're just two friends enjoying a lunch together."  
Hizashi smiled, Aizawa always knew just what to say.


	3. Radio

**A/N: I'm uncreative af with nicknames, but this is totally what he does. This prompt request was sent in by MeanPajamas on tumblr, basically Mic giving shout-outs to him through the radio.**

The only reason Aizawa would stay up late on Friday nights is because he promised Mic he would listen in to his radio show. Most of the songs that would play on his broadcast would be a weird mix between American pop music, electronic music, and regular J-pop. But every so often, much to Aizawa's dismay, Mic would make a "special music request," which mostly translated to, "Mic directly speaking to Aizawa through the radio." Thankfully, he would never mention Aizawa by name, but it was often by other names.

"THanks for tuning in listeners! Glad you choose to stay up with me this beautiful Friday night! This next jam has been specially requested by my dearest friend Mr. Always Stoic Face! Love ya man! Thanks for always tuning in!"

Aizawa always had to mentally scream into his pillow because of Mic's weird and confusing nicknames for him, but he would rather choose that then being referred to by name and being subjected to a million reporters. But even so, he would fight against his constant need for sleep, if it meant listening to his boyfriend's voice. Also, Mic would talk about his show the next day, and it would be slightly awkward if Aizawa didn't listen.


	4. Caught

**A/N: This prompt was sent in by Septimalmoons on tumblr. The prompt being, Maizawa being caught at work. Caught with what? Read on to find out ;) (don't worry, still rated T)**

Once classes let out for the day, Aizawa let the sweet relief wash over him. Who knew being a teacher was so tiring, even more so than the underground hero work he usually does. Even though it was tiring, the job did have its perks.

"Hey Eraser! Fancy seeing you here!" the rather loud voice of his lowkey boyfriend rang out.  
"We both work here, Mic, of course you would see me here."  
"Come on Eraser, we're alone, you can call me by my first name."  
"You started it first."  
"Would you like me to finish, Shouta?"

Aizawa had to roll his eyes at the awkward segway, which usually meant "are you gonna kiss me or what?" Aizawa didn't have to hold back as Mic placed his lips against Aizawa's. It was a soft, yet tender kiss, but one that held a lot of passion. Aizawa closed his eyes as he place his hands behind Mic's neck, and fell deeper into the kiss.

You could tell they were into it because they didn't even notice or hear the door opening slightly. The figure caught off guard by the two of them making out quite passionately. The figure coughed quietly, but audible enough that both Mic and Aizawa pulled away faster than Iida's engine quirk. Both of them beat red, turned to see Ectoplasm staring at them.

"Do you two need a bit more time alone or?"

After that incident, they kept their after-school makeouts to a minimum. And they couldn't look Ectoplasm in the eye for about a month.


End file.
